


What The Hell Morty?!

by MissThreepsnsfw



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Morty, Mpreg, Omega Rick, Other, Pregnant Rick, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThreepsnsfw/pseuds/MissThreepsnsfw
Summary: After A messed up adventure with Morty, Rick finds himself Pregnant at the hands of Morty.Rick will have to go threw many trials, including being imprisoned by Evil President Morty, Morty's discovery, and the normal trials or pregnancy.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Beth Smith/Jerry Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Space was so dark. Sweat pricked at the back of Rick Sanchez’s neck. For some reason the inside of the Space Cruiser was hot, like, really warm. Rick had no Idea why. Morty was sitting next to him, sweat drenching his yellow shirt. The boy was radiating heat like a furnace, and the heat kept rising and rising, making Rick feel painfully sick and hot. 

“My God, Morty, your *ERRRPPHH* sweating a lot. You ok?” Rick asked, looking at Morty. Just then, a very animal like growl escaped Morty’s lips. Morty leapt out of his chair and landed on Rick. The Space cruiser shook as Morty started tearing at Rick's clothes. Morty was casting away Ricks torn clothes, and revealed Ricks dick, and Morty started rubbing it.

“What the fuck are you doing to me Morty?!” Rick yelled. Morty then roared loudly and chomped down onto Rick's shoulder. 

“Owww!!!” Rick yelled, trying to get Morty off of him. Just then Morty ripped off a ton of skin on Ricks belly, drawing massive amounts of blood. Morty then revealed his cock, huge and hard, streaming cum. Morty found Ricks mangina, the omega one he had, and soon, Morty had entered Rick, and huffed and growled like a wild animal. Rick was screaming for Morty to stop, wondering what the hell had come over Morty. Tears of pain ran down Ricks eyes as Morty cummed in him, and was thrusting harder and harder into his old grandpa. Rick tries to force Morty off, but Morty responded by tearing more at Rick's body and hair. Rick was at the verge of passing out, and he knew if he did, he might not wake up. So then, Rick pulled out a syringe out of his coat pocket and plunged it into Morty’s neck. Morty howled loudly then became limp. Rick laid back on the sweaty, cum covered seats, sweating like a dog. Blood was coursing from the deep cuts Morty inflicted, and his mangina was spewing Mortys cum onto the seats. Rick panted from being fucked by Morty,and man, Morty was rough. Rick then threw up the contents of his stomach, since the stress and adrenaline made him feel woozy. Rick then wiped off his mouth and grabbed a scanner. He scanned the sleeping form of Morty, and gasped in surprise. Morty was attracted to some “fertility” thing Rick was having go on with his body. 

“Weird…” Rick said, shutting off the scanner, “The accident happened months ago…” Rick sighed, and rubbed his bit up shoulder. 

“What the hell Morty…” Rick asked the sleeping form of Morty, “What the hell…”

Rick panted and reached into the back, pulling out a new shirt and pants. He quickly pulled them on and flew the cruiser back to Earth, C-137.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later.

Rick was working around the garage, trying to fix the portal gun. On Morty’s and His last adventure, some Alpha in heat smashed up the Portal Gun. The green fluids where leaking everywhere, and little wires where buzzing and sparking, stinging Ricks fingertips. But as he was working then a wave of nausea washed over him. It took him a few seconds until He found himself rushing into the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Rick collapsed onto the floor, blue hair falling into his face. Rick gasped in pain as his gut started to knot itself up. Beth walked in then rushed to her father's side.

“Oh my god, Rick, are you ok?” Beth asked trying to help Rick sit up. 

“Oh, I’m probably fine, probably ingested a few Tashina berries.” Rick moaned, holding his stomach. 

“Well, ok, you need something?” Beth asked, handing Rick a glass of water.

“Oh, I’ll be fine…” Rick said, standing up.

Rick shuffled into the garage, still clutching his stomach. For once, he ignored his flask sitting on a workbench, still full from two adventures before.For some reason, beer, or anything with alcohol, made him nauseous. He sat down on a chair, waiting for the nausea to pass. Rick then noticed His shirt was a little, tight on him, and same with his belt and pants. Rick worked on adjusted his belt but it was still uncomfortable. Rick tried straightening up his shirt, but it still felt tight. His belly was pressed up against the shirt, showing a lump when his belly was.  _ Geez, my “beer belly” isn't THAT bad, I it?  _ Rick thought, looking over at a mini fridge he hadn’t opened in a bit of time. He more just wanted grape soda, and schezwan sauce, and pancakes, and pickles of all things. He didn’t even like pickles! Rick had no Idea what was happening to him. He knew there was something wrong with him, but his mind could not figure it out. He walked over to a button and pressed it. A trap door appeared in the floor and Rick painfully climbed down the ladder into it. 

Rick walked around the underground room, looking for the button to pop out a medical scanner. Rarely he ever used it, most of the time he used it when Morty had some parasite living inside his stomach. Rick finally found the button and a gurney slid out of the wall. Rick stripped down and laid down on it, pushing a few buttons on a panel. Then a scanning device came out of the ceiling and quickly did a complete scan of Rick's body. It looked like something out of Ricks favorite sci-fi movie, Alien. Rick then stood up, painfully, and walked over to a computer and looked over the data that was flying over the screen.

Then Rick's eyes flew open.

“I’M WHAT?!”

Rick darted up the ladder and into the garage, and then he ran into the house. He soon was in his bedroom, throwing off his jacket and blue sweater. He stood in front of a full length mirror, staring at himself.

“God… damn… I’m… fucking… pregnant.” Rick gasped, looking at his swollen belly. He placed a hand on his belly and stared at himself in the mirror. 

“Jesus Christ.” Rick said, and then fainted on his bed.

Rick’s eyes fluttered open to see his friend Mister Poopy ButtHole, sitting next to him.

“Oh Wee!! How are you Rick!” Mister Poopy Butthole asked, passing Rick a bottle of water. Rick opened it and drained the bottle in a few swigs.

“Not fine, not fine at all.” Rick moaned

“Well, pregnancy is a tough thing for most people.” Mister Poopy Butthole said, patting Ricks swollen stomach. Rick looked at Mister Poopy Butthole, first with anger but then with drained energy.

“Hey, Rick, need anything? I have Morty in here-”

“WHAT?! No!” Rick said, looking at Morty who was sitting on the other side of the bed. 

“Oh Hey Rick…” Morty said awkwardly. Rick remembered how he erased the memory of Morty raping him, but now he was wondering what was going threw Morty’s little brain. Just then Beth and Jerry walked in.

“Hey Rick are you-” Beth quit talking once she saw Rick’s condition. 

“I can explain this guys…” Rick said, seeing Jerry's mad face and Beth's shock. Summer walked in and gasped at her grandpa.

“What-The-Fuck.” Summer said, freaking out.

“I told you guys this is explainable!” Rick said freaking out.

“What the fuck is this?” Jerry yelled. 

“A science experiment gone wrong.” Rick mumbled, knowing he was lying. 

“Are you pregnant Rick?” Beth asked, going all to her caring self.

“Umm, yes…” Rick said, trying to sink into the bed, embarrassed. 

But before any other questions could be asked, A green spinning portal appeared in the wall. Three Citadel Ricks popped out, Morty’s following. Rick looked at them and then felt a tranquilizer dart go into his neck. The last thing he heard was Morty’s scream.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh God” Rick moaned, eyes opening up. He was lying on the cold hard floor, blue hair flopping in his face. Then he looked up. He was in a large round room, surrounded by fancily dressed Ricks and Morty wearing uniforms.

“Oh fuck.” Rick moaned and slumped back onto the hard floor. He felt nauseous and dizzy. Oh, and hungry, very hungry.

“Rick Sanchez, Earth dimension C-137, you are hereby sentenced for a life sentence at the Citadel of Ricks punishment chambers.” A nicely Dressed Morty said.

“What the Fuck? WHY?!” Rick screamed, pissed off by even being in this hell hole. 

“For the conception of a child with the genetics of a Rick and a Morty.” The Nicely Dressed Morty said. Rick looked up at all the Ricks. They all looked utterly disgusted.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Rick said, “The kid went into heat and raped me!” Why should I be punished? Or even Morty! Wait? Is Morty here?” Rick asked.

“Your Morty is not here, you will not need him anyways.” A fancy Rick said, spitting on Rick.

“And, we will also give you a choice,” the nicely dressed Morty said, “You can choose to keep the child and we will give it a proper home after birth, or you can get rid of it. But you will still stay here, no matter what choice you choose.” 

“Damn it, I’m keeping the child.” Rick said, sitting up, painfully.

“Fine, Escort Rick to his Cell.” The Nicely Dressed Morty said, waving a finger in the direction of Rick. A few Ricks helped, or more like pulled, Rick up and walked him halfway across the Citadel, to the punishment chambers. 

The Ricks threw him into a dirty dust concrete cell. Three of the walls were concrete and one was just metal bars. Rick slumped to the dirty ground, panting from exertion. His swollen Belly pressed against his shirt uncomfortably, and his jacket was covered in blood. He limped over to a musty little cot as the Ricks left, and settled onto it, tossing and turning, trying to get comfy. It was going to be a long time being here, Rick thought, drifting into sleep, A long time.

“So Rick is Pregnant?!” Jerry yelled, pounding a fist on the dining room table.

“He said it was an experiment gone wrong…” Beth said, twirling some spaghetti on a fork. She looked over at Morty who was blank faced and asked “Did you know about this, Morty?” Morty looked up and shook his head no. Morty was still shocked about everything that was going on. Men couldn’t get pregnant, could they? Morty felt like he had an empty spot in his memory, something, he thought, if he could remember, this could all come clean. 

“Well, Summer, did you know?” Jerry yelled at his daughter.

“Well, no, besides, that's weird. Grandpa Rick, Pregnant?” Summer said with her normal bitchy teenager voice. 

“But the Ricks took him! We do need to go save him!” Morty said, face full of anger.

Then Morty walked off, going into Ricks garage to find the tool Rick used to extract memories, leaving his family at the table, blank faced and wondering what the hell was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


2 months later

Rick opened his eyes weak and coughed. There was a lot of dust in his old lungs, and he could not stand it. He sat up, and brushed himself off, seeing dust fly off his lab coat and blue shirt. He stood up and walked over to a little opening in the bars and bent over. A little glass of water and some stale bread on a paper plate. His stomach growled and he picked up the plate. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, and quickly gulped down his water and bread. He was still very hungry, but no matter how many times he asked for more, they never gave him any. They would just either slap him across the face or poke his belly and call him fat. But He was still hungry and dehydrated, and it was taking a toll on his heath. He has losing body fat, and probably soon organ functions would fail. But he knew there was really nothing he could do about it. Rick then closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall, and sighed. He put a gentle hand on his really swollen belly, feeling the kicks and squirms of his child inside of him. He could not believe it still. He was really pregnant. He really had a child inside him, growing and trying to live in its unhealthy environment. Rick started drifting to sleep, the only thing he could do to ensure his vital systems were not overloaded. 

But just then, he heard the really squeaky voice of a Morty nearby. He looked up and saw a Morty, wearing a lopsided baseball cap, holding a plate with pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. 

Rick, starving and desperate, grabbed the plate from the Morty’s hands and started to scarf down the food like a dog. But then, Rick felt his stomach clench up, and he tried to get to the toilet that was in his cell. But he was too late. He threw up on the cold floor, holding his cramping stomach. 

“M-Morty, why? Why?” Rick started crying, lying on the cold floor, holding his belly. Ricks legs curled up to his body, and Ricks body contracted with hormonal sobs and awful cramps.

“Rick, please! I’m sorry!” Morty said, kneeling next to Rick.

Rick looked up at the Morty, and noticed, It was His Morty. Morty was here! But why?

“Rick, I'm here to get you outta here!” Morty said, helping Rick up. 

“What? How?” Rick said, trying to Think of Morty breaking into the Citadel. Morty’s couldn’t really do things like that, without help...

“I had the help of Snowball, Bird Person, Mister Poopy Butthole, and Squanchy.” Then Morty looked at Rick more closely, “Oh Geez Rick, you are really pregnant.”

“Like I haven’t noticed?” Rick said, grimacing. 

Just then, Snowball appeared, having a choke hold on a afro Rick, “There is no more time Morty, we need to get him outta here.” Snowball said, snapping the afro Ricks neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Snowball broke down the cell door and helped get Rick out. Rick then was greeted by Mister Poopy Butthole and Squanchy, who helped him to his space cruiser. But armed Rick and Morty's started coming out of nowhere and started shooting the rickety cruiser.

“Cruiser, shields up.” Rick moaned.

“Shields up.”

Rick leaned back and moaned loudly. Morty sat beside him, looking at Ricks swollen belly. Just then, something landed on top of the cruiser. Rick looked up and saw Phoenix person and Tammy. Tammy held a small blaster (set to stun) and was shooting Ricks that were advancing the cruiser.

“Don't worry Rick, we got you.” Tammy said, smiling.

“Tammy and I will get you to a healing center on my planet.” Phoenix Person said, looking at his exhausted, tattered and worn out friend. Soon there was enough time for the group to get into the space cruiser and fly away from the citadel. 

Tammy was flying the space cruiser as Phoenix person was checking out his friend. He placed a hand on Ricks stomach.

“Rick, as you know, bird people can sense pregnancy and complications, and I’d have to say-”

“What's wrong with my child?” Rick moaned.

“Rick, nothing is wrong, you are with twins.”

Rick passed out. 

Rick awoke, laying on a crisp white bed, and the smell of weird alien medicines all around him. He sat up, and saw Phoenix person sitting next to him, and a bird person standing at one side of the bed. The bird person had a stethoscope and placed it on Ricks chest, listening to Ricks and the child's heartbeats. 

“Is there anything wrong Doctor?” Rick asked, exhausted.

“Nothing is wrong Mister Sanchez. We are nursing you back to health. But you are needing to eat, you have borderline starvation, not good from you or your children.” The Doctor bird Person said. 

“Ok, that's nothing. How are my children?” Rick asked, looking at his swollen with child belly. “I can’t see my feet any more.” 

The Bird Doctor chuckled. “Your Children are alright. You have a son and daughter. You are also into your second trimester of pregnancy.” 

“Wubba Lubba Dub Dub.” Rick mumbled, and let himself fall back onto the bed. Sleep came easy to him this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


Rick laid on the bed, thinking, praying. He had no way out of this. He was a kinda religious man, and he was definitely not going to terminate the pregnancy. But he was so confused, because for once in his life, he felt like he was not in control. He was on an unknown planet, being helped by Tammy, a young woman who had years ago tried killing him, and he had two unborn babies, kicking inside of him. Rick had a hard time admitting, but he was afraid. How would Beth, Jerry, and his friends and family react? What would raising two children be like? He had no Idea how to get out of this mess. But then an Idea popped into his head.

Adoption.

Rick knew many good off planet adoption centers, ones that did closed and open adoptions. He could give the children up for adoption, and they would never need to know Rick or any of the reasons they were brought into existence in Ricks womb. 

Plus Rick had no idea why his omega womb was even functional. He was seventy years old, and he should not of been fertile. But then, he remembered…

Flashback: 11 months ago:

“M-Morty… be fucking careful” Rick said, looking over at his grandson, who had held a huge needle in his hands. Rick held a sleeping alien in his hands, gently rocking it. Rick looked over his shoulder again, making sure his grandson had put down his stuff. 

“Rick! What is this thing? It's so-” Morty tripped over some tools, and the needle went flying from his hands. It was in slow motion. The needle, plunging itself into Ricks abdomen, and Morty falling into it. The fluid in the needle was injected into Rick, and He felt the slight swell of the fluid build up in his abdomen.

“Morty! That was going to save this alien! But now it’s gonna make me be able to have kids! Well done, well done Morty..”


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


2 Months later.

It was a dark and cold night. The snow was piled high outside, wisps like little mountains. Inside the small home of the Smiths, it was warm, and gentle. Serene and calm. The smells of chocolate and exotic alien spices drifted through the house, making whom evers nasal cavities come in counter withs stomach growl. In this house, even the garage was welcoming and bright.

In the garage, Rick worked hard on scrubbing the workbenches and floors with rags and unknown fluids that gave the woods and floors a shiny finish. Rick then sat back on the floor and wiped some sweat from his brow. His eyes were dull and tired. He placed a hand on his large swollen stomach, and rubbed it softly. Rick felt like the two unborn children inside of him were slowely sucking away his energy. No matter how many energy drinks, snacks, and breaks he had, he always was tired and slow. He panted and went back to scrubbing the floors, getting the beer stains and other random splotches and stains off the ground. For some reason, he wanted it very clean. Rick had no reason, but he wanted it clean. 

“Rick! Its dinner time!” Beth said from inside the kitchen, and Rick stood up slowly and walked to the dinner table. 

“Well, How's school going Morty?” Beth asked, looking across the table to Morty, who was picking at his steak. 

Morty looked up, and shrugged, “Fine, it's fine.”

“Well, your grades are all up, and you are doing really well!” Jerry said, looking at his son, full of pride. 

“Really?” Morty asked Jerry, eyes flashing with excitement.

“Yes Morty, In fact, We are got you your first car! Well, really, it's a truck...” Jerry said, smiling at his son.

“Wow! Oh geez! Really?” Morty asked. Dad really had a change of heart, Morty thought. 

Morty looked over at Rick, who was slowly picking at his steak and potatoes, and looking at Jerry with a sense of shock. Rick had never seen a Jerry act like this before. 

“Well since I’ve seen you pilot the space cruiser really well, I thought it would be easy for you to drive a car!” Jerry said, looking at his son.

Jerry then rummaged through his pockets, and tossed some shiny keys in the direction of Morty. 

“Wow! Thanks dad!”

“Hey, don’t even trip dawg.” Jerry said, trying to sound like Morty. Morty laughed with his dad. 

Just then, Rick fell into his plate, out cold.

“Omgewwthatssogross.” Summer said, looking over her phone.

“Umm, I’ll take his up to his room.” Jerry said, unsure. Jerry walked over to the sleeping form of Rick and did his best to lift him up and put his limp body over his shoulder. Jerry walked up the short flight of stairs, trying not to hurt Rick in the process. 

“Man, you’re heavy…” Jerry laughed, quietly.

Finally, Jerry reached the top of the stairs, painting under the weight of Rick. Finally Jerry flopped his living baggage onto Ricks rickety old bed. Jerry panted and rubbed his sore muscles, and sat down. He looked at Rick, who was curled up on the bed, breathing softly. Jerry even looked at Ricks belly, swollen with children. Jerry smiled, weirdy. He remembered when Beth was pregnant, and he never left her side. Then Jerry felt, bad… Rick had no one at his side, no one loving him and helping him through this time of his life. Rick was constantly in pain, and he was confused, and scared. Jerry then had the weirdest thought go through his head.

Poor Rick.


	8. Chapter 8

“Rick? Grandpa Rick? Where are you?” Morty was walking around the garage, at the middle of the night. Morty was worried for Rick, since Rick was not being his normal self lately. Morty was hoping Rick was ok, since he had found himself jumping at a random clunking noise. 

“Rick?” Morty asked into the darkness, then he flipped a light on. He gasped. He saw Rick, sitting there in the middle of the floor, holding a bottle of vodka and he was surrounded by baby care items, like baby bottles, blankets, and more.

“Rick?! Are you drunk?!” Morty asked, walking up to his grandpa. Morty’s eyes shined in concern and fear for his grandpa.

“Nope, I’m MOTHER RICK!!!” Rick wailed, holding up two blue baby bottles. Rick then flopped back onto the ground, then sat up again, looking dizzy. 

Morty walked over to this grandpa, and sat down next to him. Rick stared at Morty, drunkenly. 

“Grandpa Rick, are you ok?” Morty asked, staring into Rick’s eyes. Rick looked at Morty for a long time, then looked at himself. Then, Rick burst out in sobs.

“What the *burp* is going on?! Why, of all things, does THIS,” Rick motioned to his belly, “Happen to me?” Rick took another swig of Vodka, and laid on the ground. Morty leaned over Rick, and brushed Ricks flopping hair out of his eyes. 

“Rick… Rick… look at me…” Morty said, holding Rick's head up. Rick looked at Morty, tears glistening down his cheeks and making his eyes shine.

“I’ll be there for you, always.”


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


Rick sat on his bed, holding his brightly glowing portal gun. He felt the smooth metal, and the few scratches it had got from the rough usage. He stared at the brightly glowing orb, floating into a little glass barrier, fizzing with green plasma. Rick then lifted it up, pointing it to a wall. He shot a green fizzing portal from the gun, and hoped into it. 

Rick landed in a pinkish meadow. Small fuzzy-like bee-creatures fly around, landing on the pink blades of grass. Rick sat down on the soft grass, and laid on his back. He stared at the minty green sky, breathing in the sweet scents around him. A fuzzy bee thing landed on his hand, and it tickled his fingers. He sighed, and closed his eyes. He seemed to always be here. He came here when his wife left him, when His cybernetic surgeon girlfriend had to go fight Kaijus, when Morty forgot about him. For some reason, this place was the place he came to when he was not in the greatest of states. Like right now. The place was so, pastely, so calming. He took off his lab coat, and threw it aside. He grabbed a small bottle of beer from it and popped open the top. He took a small sip, trying to fight a random bout of nausea he got whenever he smelled alcoholic drinks. He put it aside and laid back on the grass. He grabbed a small Ipod, seventh generation, from his pants pocket, and turned it on. He found himself listening to some electronic dance music, the type of music that he liked. He sometimes found himself dancing to it, or crying, or just sitting there, listening. Rick found himself this time, laying on the grass, closing his eyes, and falling into a trance like sleep. 

His eyes fluttered open as he felt the presence of someone. He seemed to always feel the coming of a person that he could not see. He sat up and found himself facing Morty, who was smiling at Rick.

“What do you want?” Rick said, groggily. 

“I wanted to ask something…” Morty said, sheepishly. 

“What…” Rick said, unsure. 

“Well, after what I did to you… do you… hate me?” Morty asked, voice quivering. 

Rick was shocked by the question. Rick knew what he did to Morty, constantly. Every adventure, rick would make Morty do something uncomfortable, bad, horrid. Rick made Morty meet a gay Morty, crawl up a giant lizard woman's birth canal, and even turn into a car. Rick was sure mad at Morty for what he did, but, Rick had done worst. 

“We’re fucking even.” Rick said to Morty, trying to smile. 

“Even?” Morty asked, a bit confused. 

“Yah, I treated you like shit, and I believe, according to fucking karma, I deserve this.” Rick said, gesturing at himself. 

“Really? You're not… mad?” Morty asked, confused.

“Mad, yes… but as I said, we are even.” Rick said, laying back on the grass. Morty sat next to Rick, kicking aside a half full bottle of cheap beer. Morty sighed and looked at Rick. His posture was different, a bit more slouched and small. His expression was softer, more or less, motherlike, even for Rick. Morty looked at him, and wondered why he has changed. Could it be the hormones, or something? Morty never really knew.

“Hey, Morty, I was thinking, what if we went on a camping trip, just the two of us? Just in the Rocky Mountains? I wouldn’t bring my portal gun or anything, just some, Rick and Morty time.” Rick said, smiling slightly. 

Morty gasped in surprise, “Yes! I would love to!” Morty said, hugging Rick.

Rick pulled away, glaring.

“I still like personal space, Morty.” Rick growled as Morty backed up.

“Sorry,” Morty said, sheepishly, “I was just excited.” 

“And I know you’ll get mad at me for bringing the portal gun, so I’m not bringing it.” Rick said, smiling gently at Morty. 

“Good, so no ‘twenty minute adventures’.” Morty laughed. 

Rick noticed something, something different. Morty, was taller, his voice not so squeaky. Morty was growing up. He wasn’t the little hormonal teenager that Rick had under his wing so many years ago. Morty was mature, and was becoming a man. He was almost as tall as Rick, and was more muscular. Rick felt some feeling inside him, something he had barely felt throughout his entire life… he was proud of Morty. 


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re going on a camping trip?!”

Jerry was looking at Rick and Morty, confusion on his face.

“What is Rick goes into labor? Out there, not even in the same state as us!” Jerry said, fear and confusion tinting his voice. 

Morty and Rick were back in there dimension, and Morty approached Jerry at eleven o’clock at night with what he and Rick where going to do. 

“It will be ok! It's just a few weeks from Ricks due date, and I’m taking the truck.” Morty said, maturity filling his voice. Jerry looked at his son, who was about to finish high school. He was so, grown up. Soon Morty would be on with his new life, and Rick was about to start his new life too. 

“Oh, but makes sure you have your phone and first aid kit on you at all times.” Jerry said, a smile spreading on his face. 

Behind a corner, Rick was listening to the conversation. When Jerry said “new life”, Rick found himself putting a gentle hand on his belly. This was going to be his new life? This was so unfair. He wanted to be doing science, and partying, and going on adventures. He then did remember, that he could always put the children up for adoption. He didn’t really want them having to deal with all his shit. 

One child kicked inside of him, and a random thought crossed threw his mind. This was not over yet. He was afraid. What if the children died? Or what if he died? He was old, very old, and his body already could not bear this. 

But he had to get threw with this. He had survived many things before, He survived having his limbs ripped off, Chest Bursting a xeno-Morty, and being fucked in the asshole by by a one thousand foot wendigo. He could probably survive this. He had Beth, but he was young at the time, very young, like twenty five. 

Now he was in his flipping seventies. He did have some cybernetic limbs and heart put in place, but that wasn’t going to save him. Science wasn’t going to save him either. In fact, science was against him at this time. He wasn’t God, he couldn’t change science to go with exactly what he wanted. That's what he liked so much about science. Science never changes. 

And this time, science was really against him. 

Rick walked up to his little dusty room, ready to fall into a fitful sleep. He fell onto his bed heavily. He was about to close his eyes and mentally prepare himself for the onslaught of dreams, until a voice woke him from his preparing.

“Rick? Are you still awake?” The voice said. Rick opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Yes Morty, I am.” Rick said, yawning slightly. 

“Good, I was taking to dad, and he said yes, I could go on this camping trip.” Morty said, smiling. 

“Good, good…” Rick said, flopping back on his side, rolling to face the wall. 

“And… umm, well, I saw the my memories of what happened, and I… well… can you do something for me?” Morty asked, red blood coursing under his cheeks.

“Yes Morty?” Rick said, wondering what was going on with his grandson.

“Can I… um… fuck you again?” Morty asked, hesitantly.

“What?” Rick asked, shocked. His grandson wanted to have sex, with his grandpa? That was, illogical.

“Its ok if you say no… I’m just horney and don’t want to hurt anyone again.” Morty said, walking out of the room.

Now Rick understood.

“Well, yes Morty, you can… do it… to me…” Rick said, embarrassed. He felt akward about this, but he was going to do it for his grandson. 

Morty found himself on top of Rick, butt naked and going for Ricks mangina. He was moaning like a maniac and Rick was trying not to laugh at his grandson, fucking his omega grandfather and sounding like a duck. A fricking duck. Then Morty hit Ricks good spot, and Rick tensed up. Ricks mangina got aroused, and He started to enjoy this. 

And why the fuck did I write this? I’m gonna get back on the story… not some incest.

I’ll save the sex for Star Trek's Spock and Kirk.

Ok, back to the story…

Morty yelped as He got deeper into Rick.

“AHHH Something grabbed me!” Morty screamed, pulling out of Rick.

“Ow, Fuck Morty, that could be one of them.” Rick said, patting his preggo belly. Morty laid on the bed next to Rick, panting and blushing bright red.

“Well, uh, thank you Rick…” Morty panted.

“You’re welcome…” Rick panted, “You better go back to your room… before Beth and Jerry find you.” 


	11. Chapter 11

It was one day until Rick and Morty went on there camping trip. Rick was in his room, packing a little bit of clothes and necessities. They were going in Mortys new red Toyota truck. Rick was almost done packing, when he fell to the ground, clutching his belly. Morty was outside his room, bringing launtary down to his mom when he heard Rick fall.

“Rick! Oh geez!” Morty squeaked, rushing to his grandpa's side. 

“Go… get help…” Rick moaned, holding his stomach. Morty leapt down the stairs and bulled into Summer, who was on her phone, looking at new snapchat posts.

“Summer! Out of my way!” Morty yelled.

“What the fuck is up your butt?” Summer yelled, annoyed.

Morty found Beth scrubbing the floor in the kitchen, shocked as Morty slide across the floor, and crashing into the oven. 

“Morty! What is going on?” Beth asked, looking at her son in shock.

“It’s Rick!” He shouted, and ran back upstairs, after slipping again on the wet tile. Beth ran upstairs, after grabbing a first aid kit. Beth and Morty then collided on the stairs, and fell down them, yelping all the way down. Then the two scurried up and ran into Ricks room.

But Rick was standing there, wondering what the hell was going on. 

“Umm, what the hell Morty? Why are you acting like a maniac trying to get into my room? Are you fucking horney again and want to fuck your old-” Rick cut himself off as he saw Beth standing there, shocked.

“Your old sex toy?” Rick said, grabbing a pencil and handing it to Morty. Morty looked at the pencil then threw it over his shoulder. 

“Rick! I thought you were in labor! What the fuck is happening?” Beth asked, surprised and shocked. 

“Geez Beth, don’t you know about a thing called Braxton Hicks?” Rick asked, rubbing his sore belly.

“A Braxton what?” Morty asked, shocked. 

“Geez Morty, a cramp. Did you learn about anything in your health class?” Rick asked, obviously disappointed. 

“No… but we did learn how to use condoms…” Morty mumbed, embarrassed. 

Both Beth and Rick were disappointed. For a little bit.


End file.
